Hey Arnold: A New Frontier
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Arnold is the newly appointed captain of the USS Titan, and he may be the only hope for the federation and the safety of the galaxy. [Star TrekHey Arnold] Please read and review.Chapter 6 extended
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, okay first things first, this a crossover with Hey Arnold and Star Trek, there is a third one as well Invader Zim. Also to fill you in on some techinal stuff, Arnold is the captain of the U.S.S. Titain NCC-46612 Sovereign class starship, This ship is an exploration vessel, but since the Dominion Wars, the ship was also built to acomadate advance tactical systems. Helga is the captian of the U.S.S. Oregon NCC-41705 akira class starship, and this ship matches Helgas personallity as a attack ship, it has 15 torpedo tubes alone as apose to the standard 3 or 4 torpedo tubes. If you want to know what these ships look like, simple copy and paste the classication into an image search. "Sovereign Class" or "Akira Class" (Unless your a treky, then you already know) Well thats all I have to say, if you have any questions please ask. And since this the first story I posted since last year, and with a new concept I feel nervous about posting this one, so here you go, now without further delay, I present "Hey Arnold: A New Frontier"

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Prologue 

Lt. Patterson leaned over the computer console checking the data readouts from the computer's self diagnostic. Patterson was getting tired as he read, he couldn't stand being the one who had to do the diagnostic on the computer, it was a tedious process, but someone had to do it. Then a chirp came from his badge. "McNeil to Patterson." Instinctively he tapped his badge. "Patterson Here." He said hiding his enthusiasm, he was looking forward to hearing from his friend since he arrived a few days ago. "How are you doing Hank?" ask McNeil. "I just finished the diagnostic on the main computer, then I have to run a diagnostic on the EPS conduits" "Ouch, well when does your shift end?" Patterson thought for a moment. "I get off at 1500 hours, why?" Asked Patterson. "Well I got a hold of a new holo-deck program, and I have two hours on the holo-deck at 1700 hours." Patterson felt a little better of having some fun on the holo-deck. "What is the program anyway?" Asked Patterson. "It's a simulation program of the U.S.S. Jamestown during the 2200's, and there's some combat simulation." Patterson chuckled a little, leave it to Carson to think of something like this, Hank on the other hand didn't want to fight, that was why he chose service on a star base instead of starship. " I'll see you there Carson." "Same here Hank, see you there 1700, McNeil out." With that came silence, so Hank continued quietly on with his duties.

A few hours later Hank was walking through the corridor to the Holo-Deck, when Carson came running up along side him. "Hey Hank, looking forward handling a constitution class starship?" asked Carson. "Yeah, especially after a long day running diagnostics on the station's systems." They continued down the corridor when the lights suddenly dimmed and the red light strips in the corridor lit up, both men stopped then a voice came over the com system. "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations." They each looked to each other puzzled. "Rain check?" asked Carson. "Sure, I'll talk to you later." They nodded to each other and headed their separate ways. Hank made his way to the turbolift as fast as he could, as soon as he got inside. "Deck 1, Bridge." The turbolift quickly made it's up through the decks up to the bridge, the ride was going smoothly until the ground below him shook, but not enough to knock him down. "Computer, what's happening?" The computer's familiar female voice came over the com. "Unknown vessel has opened fire, minimal damage has been sustained." Patterson knew he would have to wait till he got to the bridge to find out what was going on.

A short while later, the turbolift came to a stop and the door's opened up to reveal the bridge. Everyone was at their stations as he made his way to the tactical stations. "What's going on?" he asked. The captain of the station turned to him. "A small fleet of ships is right on the doorstep of the federation, and they opened fire, that's it.." Hank suddenly realized that war came to him, rather going to a war in a starship. Then on the screen they could see the small fleet of rather odd looking ships, but after all that Starfleet has been through appearance met vary little to a ship. "Sir, their hailing us." Said Ensign Quinsy from the Ops station. "On screen." Said the captain, and just as he finished his sentence a green alien appeared on the screen, he had large red eyes, and little antennae on his head, the alien stood at least seven feet tall. "You puny earthlings, you will surrender to the mighty Irken Empire." Said the alien on the screen, to which the captain stood up. "The Federation doesn't take to kindly to threats made against it." The alien didn't budge. "You will surrender or be destroyed." Then the captain realized he was getting nowhere with this, so he nodded to the man at the Ops station who terminated the communication. "Hail Starfleet, tell them to send help", then he looked to Patterson, "Get the pilots to their fighters, we'll hold them off as long as we can."

Chapter 1 

Arnold stood in his ready room staring out into the vast space in front of him, he couldn't believe it he was in command of his own starship. The feeling was something else, 'U.S.S. Titan NCC-46612' went though his head over and over as reality sunk in. Part of him was just glad that he was done with the Kobayashi Maru test, even though he didn't win, but no cadet ever won, except for Captain Kirk. Then came a chirp from the door, but Arnold was lost in thought, then it again. By now he snapped out of it. "Come in." he said, as the door open and his second in command walked in. "Captain Mileson-" Arnold held up his hand. "Gerald please, just call me Arnold, like old times." Then he turned around to face him. "So what's the update?" He asked. "Were ready to head out, the warp core is online and running at optimum efficiency." He said handing Arnold a computer PADD with the report, Arnold then read the report. "What are our orders from Starfleet?" Ask a very eager Commander Johanssen. "Well the first on the list is the shakedown cruise to make sure all ship systems are functional, set a course to Tellar system, maximum warp." Gerald nodded. "Aye Sir." Then he left the ready room to carry out the orders. Arnold didn't know if he'd ever get used to that.

Captains Log Stardate 57073.4: I have ordered maximum warp to the Tellar system as part of the shakedown cruise. So far everything is performing rather well. We will be at the Tellar system in 15 minutes, then we will go to a remote part of space to test the ship's tactical systems. Which Lt. Commander Mitchell is looking forward too. 

A chirp came from his door to his ready room. "Come in." he said, then Gerald walked in. "Sir we arrived at the Tellar system." Arnold turned from his computer that sat on his desk. "Vary good commander, now what do you say we test those tactical systems?" Gerald nodded. "Aye sir-" he was broken off by a another chirp. "Bridge to Captain Mileson." Arnold tapped his badge. "Go ahead." There was a short silence. "We're being hailed by Starfleet Command." "Thank you, I'll be right there. Mileson out." Then Arnold stood up from his chair and check his outfit to make sure it alright. "Well I guess we'll have to put those tests on hold." He said making his way to the bridge followed by Gerald. He immediately took his seat in the captain's chair as Gerald took his place at his side. "On screen." Ordered Arnold, then the stars and the planet were replaced by Admiral Wartz. "Hello Admiral Wartz, how are you?" Asked Arnold trying to stay calm in front of the admiral. "Vary well thank you, but I didn't call you to let you know I doing well." Arnold shifted in his chair a little. "Of course not Admiral, So why do you contact me then?" The Admiral shifted a little, "It isn't good. Reports have been coming in that Deep Space 12 just on the edge of Federation Space has been destroyed. We have sent the U.S.S. Oregon to investigate but we have had no communication from them for the past day." Chills went down Arnold's spine, if he remembered right Helga was in command of the Oregon, just as a flood a memories came back to him, he pushed them aside for now to concentrate on the task at hand. "What do you want me to do Admiral?" "Simple, go to where Deep Space 12 was and find out what happened to the Oregon and her crew. Also if there are survivors then rescue them. Admiral Wartz out." Then the screen was once again filled with stars and the planet. "Ensign Pierce, set a course for Deep Space 12, maximum warp." "Aye Sir" a minute later the ship launched off as fast as the engines could take it to the space station, or what was left of it.

Captains Log Stardate 57073.53: We have received orders to rescue any survivors of the U.S.S. Oregon and find out what happened to Deep Space 12. And while in route we tested some of the ships critical systems. I have ordered medical teams and sick bay to be on full alert and ready for casualties, as well all security teams are on stand by and the ship is on yellow alert status. Now I can only hope and pray for the crew of the Oregon that we reach them in time… 

Arnold sat in his ready room looking at old photos of him back at Starfleet Academy. He then came across one of him, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga all in their uniforms. It has been so many years since that day, it was Stardate 50052 a day he would never forget, that was the last time he had seen Helga. Despite thet fact that almost from the time he met her she had bullied him in some form or another. Wither it be from messing with his holo-deck programs or some other mean trick, but toward the end she lightened up a bit. And they actually became friends, well not close but friends non the less. He could remember that as it were yesterday…

_They were all at this café in San Francisco, it was a nice sunny day, and they all just finished their classes and looked forward to graduation in a couple weeks. Arnold looked over to Helga "So what are you going to do after you get out of the academy?" asked Arnold. "Well football head, I'm joining the ship U.S.S. Intrepid, it's a galaxy class starship." Arnold was impressed, that was big ship. "That's good Helga, I've heard good things about those ships." Helga took a sip of some coffee. "So what are you doing after the academy?" she asked in return. "Well me and Gerald are joining the ship U.S.S. Trident, it's a Excelsior class starship." Helga nodded. "Rather impressive ship you got their Arnold." "Thanks, you too." Said Arnold returning the praise about her ship. Gerald spoke up, "Hey guys, we should take a picture." Everyone smile, "Good idea Gerald." Said Arnold, so Gerald set up the holo-imager down and set the timer. They all posed in a group. Then the next day Helga and Phoebe left to join their ship and Gerald and Arnold did the same. It has now been seven years since that day, and he'll never forget it. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a chirp from his badge. "Bridge to the captain" Arnold tapped his badge. "Mileson here." "Sir, we have arrived." Arnold stood up and headed for the bridge. "Understood, Mileson out." The doors opened for Arnold was he walked onto the bridge. "Report." Ensign Sanders spoke up from the Ops station. "The station has sustained major damage across its hull," He continued to tap the keys to got more sensor readings. "Shields are down, main power is offline…There are only 14 life signs." Said Sanders. "Out of how many crew members?" Asked Arnold, Sanders tapped a few more keys. "Crew complement…100." Arnold tapped his badge. "Bridge to Transporter room 2 beam the station's survivors aboard." Suddenly a series beeps could be heard from the Ops station. "Sir, I'm picking up the U.S.S. Oregon there under fire from an unknown ship, their shield are down by 60, I'm also reading heavy power fluctuations in their power grid." Arnold heard enough. "Ensign Pierce, get us to that ship full impulse." "Aye sir." The ship suddenly flew off at full speed.

A few minutes later the come upon a small battle raging on with the Oregon at it's focal point. He could see her ship making maneuvers all around the other ships and phaser fire hitting their ships but also taking hits as well. "Sir, their shields are failing." Said Ensign Sanders. "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations." The lights dimmed and red light panels came on. "Take us in, Ensign Pierce evasive maneuvers Beta37." "Aye Sir." The ensign entered the commands and the ship flew to intercept the enemy ships.

* * *

So what did you think so far, are you lost in the terminology? If you are, well ask me and I'll try my best to help. And for the next chapter, I'll get it up as soon as I can. Please review. 

P.A.D.D. **- P**ersonal **A**ccess **D**isplay **D**evice

L.C.A.R.S. - **L**ibrary **C**omputer **A**ccess **R**etrieval **S**ystem (just thought I should cover that one, just in case)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, okay, here I go. I'm trying to write these chapters ahead of posting them, like before I posted chapter 1, 2 2 was already finished and 3 was started. I want to stay ahead by 1 chapter. I also waited to see how the story would be accepted. Now for those who have now clue what certain things are, I'll do my best at describing them at the bottom, and you can also search them in wikipedia, which will tell you everything you need to know, with pictures and everything.

Now I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for your support and advice. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

I also like to thank **Hellerick Ferlibay** for your honesty and well I'll try my best at writing so non-trekkies can understand, but that task in it self will be difficult.

I would also like to thank **w108** for your review, and I'll do my best at keeping everything together. One thing is, that if I don't know about it, I'll research it, so I don't make a mistake writing.

Well without further delay, I present chapter 2 of A New Frontier...

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Chapter 2

Arnold's ship flew closer and they could get a better look at the new ships. "Lt. Acosta, target the lead vessel and fire quantum torpedoes." "Ready sir" Came the response from the officer. "Fire." Ordered Arnold, four blue lit torpedoes flew across space and headed straight for the lead vessel. The impact could be seen on their shields. "Sir, the enemy ship has taken little damage." Arnold was in disbelief, those were the strongest they had in their arsenal, however there is one stronger, but it's only used as a last resort. Maintain fire, and get us between those enemy ships and the Oregon. The ship flew in and blocked some of the shots by using itself as a cover. The deck floor lurched under their feet as they took hits from enemy fire. Sanders spoke up again. "Sir we're being hailed by the Oregon." "On screen." Said Arnold with a sense of urgency see to see if the crew of the other ship was all right. "About time you showed up, oh Arnold, uh I mean Captain Mileson how good of you to drop by." Arnold felt relived to see her in one piece, "Helga- Captain Pataki, how is your ship?" She just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the galaxy. "It's seen better days, but I'm afraid the systems are failing left and right, I get one back online but another one shuts down." Arnold nodded.

"Captain, prepare for transport, we have to get you and your crew off your ship-" Suddenly her ship was hit again and a panel in the back exploded sending the crew member flying and landing a few feet away. Helga ran over to another panel and accessed the engineering panel. "That's it, warp core is destabilizing." Then Arnold could hear the computer on Helga's ship. "Warp core breach in 5 minutes, please evacuate the ship." Arnold quickly turned to sanders. "Ensign Sanders, transport the survivors off that ship." Sanders never took his eyes off the console while his fingers worked as fast as they could to get to the transporter. "Sir, I can only beam 40 at a time, and there are 300 people still alive." Arnold felt cold all of a sudden, he hated the situation, it was a lose, lose situation, the only thing he could do was to save as many as he can. "Get as many as you can, start with deck one, and use space in the cargo holds if you have to." Sanders nodded. "Aye Sir." Then Arnold turned to the view screen. Draw their attention away from her ship, fire full spread at the lead ship." The deck rocked again from another hit. "Shields down 20 percent." Yelled Sanders, Arnold stared at the screen at the flurry of ships flying around. "Keep us in a defensive formation around that ship." "Aye Sir" came the response from Ensign Pierce.

The ship rocked a few more times, as they transported more people aboard. Then an alert signal came from the Ops station. "Sir their warp core is going critical, the other ships must detect it to, their in retreat." Arnold looked at the badly beaten ship. "How many do we have onboard?" Asked Arnold even though he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "220 so far." His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Sir, 20 seconds to warp core breach." Then came the part of the job that Arnold hated the most, and that was making the tough call. "15 seconds." He turned to the helm. "Get us out of here, warp 6." "Aye sir." Pierce tapped the controls and the ship turned and headed away at warp 6 just narrowly escaping the shockwave of the warp core breach from the other ship.

Captains Log Stardate:57073.96: We are in route to Starfleet headquarters at maximum warp, Helga and her crew have been treated and they have temporally joined are crew, and crew have had to share quarters for the time being. And as for the U.S.S. Oregon, it has been destroyed by, what Captain Pataki called them, the Irken Empire. The Oregon was overpowered and the warp core was breached. We rescued 260 out of a crew complement of 450, when we arrived on the scene there were only 300 alive, reports indicate that the U.S.S. Oregon had taken heavy damage and heavy casualties before we arrived. What happens next is up to Starfleet to determine. 

The turbolift doors opened and Arnold made his way out of the left, and walked down the hall. Then he came upon the mess hall, the doors opened up, and he walked in. As he surveyed the area he could see Helga at a table talking to Phoebe, her second in command. Aside for that brief moment of talking to her on the bridge, it had been seven years since he talked to her. He felt nervous about talking to her now, but he started walking toward he, almost like on autopilot. He stopped at their table. Hi Helga, ah…long time, no see." Helga looked up at him, and for a brief moment he could see joy in her eyes, but then it disappeared. "Hey football head." "ah that's captain football head." He said playfully correcting her, this also got a smile from Helga, despite what had happened to her ship and her crew. Which the memory resurfaced and her smiled quickly faded. Arnold noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked, "It's about your crew…isn't it?" She just nodded. It was her first command and her ship was destroyed one year into its service, and even though she only got to know a handful of the crew, she still felt a big personal loss.

Arnold didn't quite know what to do, because he had never been in a situation like this, sure he had seen plenty during the Dominion War, and that was how he became captain. He took charge when his captain was killed during battle. Then Starfleet commended him for his actions and appointed him captain two years ago. But it was a close friend that it happened to. For awhile their was an awkward silence until Arnold spoke up. "Ah It's good to see you Helga, although I wish it was under better circumstances." At that same time Helga was dreaming of those better circumstances as being in a church, then she pushed those thoughts away as childish dreams. "Me too, Arnold," She looked around a moment. "Nice ship you have here, sovereign class right?" "Yes it is." Answered Arnold. "It certainly is a nice ship." "Thank you Captain." She gave him a smirk. "Trying to keep it professional eh Arnold?" He nodded. "Alright Captain, what's the report?" Asked Helga as Arnold pulled out a PADD. "Here" She took it and started reading the report, when she was done she simply put it down on the table.

Arnold could see he wasn't getting anywhere with this, what could he say to make things better, she lost her ship and half her crew, feeling defeated he stood up from the table. "Well if you'll excuse me Captain I have to see Commander Johanssen about those repairs." Helga and Phoebe nodded so Arnold left the mess hall. As soon as the doors closed, he tapped his badge. "Captain Mileson to Commander Johanssen." Then his friend's voice came over the com. "Johanssen here, so how did it go?" Arnold let out a soft sigh as he walked down the corridor. "Not so good Gerald, I mean what can I do, her ship was destroyed with half the crew." "Yeah I see what you mean Arnold, tell you what, why don't you take some time off in the holo-deck, maybe catch up on that holo-novel you haven't done in while." Arnold brightened up a little, "That's sounds like a good idea Gerald. You have the bridge, and let me know when we reach earth." "You got it captain, Johanssen out." And with that he headed to the holo-deck.

* * *

So what do think so far? are you confused yet about any terms used, well here I go. 

Quantum Torpedoes: _Quantum torpedoes were first seen in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "Defiant", fitted to the USS __Defiant. They pack a considerably harder punch than photon torpedoes. Their high payload of 52.3 isotons is produced by harnessing zero-point energy. Quantum torpedoes glow blue after firing, versus photon torpedoes' red or orange glow._

Warp Core: _The warp core (aka: Warp Drive) is essentially a matter-antimatter reactor, (which is a more powerful than a regular nuclear reactor) The Warp Drive allows a ship to travel at faster than light speeds, and if all if fails it becomes a powerful explosive, as if a nuclear reactor were to explode. Warp 1-9 are factors of speed, 9 being the highest or maximum._

_ I.E. (Warp Factor-**6** **the speed of light** _186,000 miles per second_ estimate) (thats fast)_

For more information check out Wikipedia, I'll list other things ast they come along._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everyone, welcome to chapter 3 of "A New Frontier"

First I like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** For your review, and I'm glad you like the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

Also I like to thank **Hellerick Ferlibay** for reviewing, and your honesty.

Last but not least, I like to thank **DarthRoden** for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I do writing it.

Now on with chapter 3...

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Chapter 3

The lights felt bright as a man woke up, he looked around. "Where am I?" he asked then he noticed he was in a sick bay. He tried to move but he felt pain in the back of his head. "Hold still, you been through a lot." Came the sound a female officer. The woman walked over and pulled out a medical tricorder. "You had a minor concussion and couple broken bones in your right arm, but I have repaired the damage, and I took care of the burns you took." The man rubbed his neck, "Then why do I still hurt?" he asked. "Sorry sir, I forgot to administer any anesthetics while trying to save your life." She picked up a hypospray and injected something into his neck. "There you go, that should help the pain." The man rubbed his neck still feeling the injection. "ah Thanks, by the way who are you and where am I?" he asked again. She turned to him. "I am Lt. Commander Sawyer, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Titan." He nodded, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Lt Patterson of Deep Space 12, or at least I use to be," he thought a moment. Then he looked up to the doctor. "ah did Lt. McNeil survive?" he asked hoping for the best, Lila made her way to the LCARS console in her office. She tapped in a few commands, "Yes, he is currently aboard the ship,…now I remember him, he had received bad burns from an exploded console, I was able to repair the damage." Patterson felt relieved. "Thank you Lt. Commander, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to someone." She simply nodded, so he left sick bay to see his friend.

Meanwhile on Holodeck 2 Arnold was sitting down in a chair on the beach on the Hawaiian coast line. It was on of his favorite programs. He could smell the scent of the ocean, their were times he couldn't believe this was fake, it felt so real Suddenly he could hear the doors to the holodeck open, followed by footsteps in the sand. Arnold turned to see Helga standing there so he stood up at attention. "Greetings captain." He said in a Starfleet manner. "It's okay Arnold, I'm just here to thank you for your help. A lot more lives would have been lost if it weren't for you." Arnold shrugged. "Just the nature of the job, but I'm glad to help. So what do you think Starfleet will do next?" he asked as they started to walking along the beach. ""I'm not sure, I liked that ship and I'm going to miss it. But look at your ship, the most advanced one in the fleet," she said looking around then forward again. "You sure got lucky with this one football head." Arnold just ignored the name. "What do you think of her?" he asked. "She's a good ship, from what I heard, they can be a powerful opponent." Arnold hung his head low. "Apparently not powerful enough." He said remembering they hardly put a dent in the shields of that other ship, "There was no way you could of known." He nodded, she was right, there are sill an undetermined amount of undiscovered races out there.

As they walked, Arnold's badge chirped, "Bridge to the Captain." He tapped his badge. "Mileson here." The was a brief silence. "We've reached earth." Arnold looked at Helga briefly. "Understood, I'll be right there, Mileson out. I guess will have to continue this later eh Helga." Helga nodded. "Yeah I guess so football head" She said with a smirk Arnold could tell that would never get old with her, and after all these years the sting of the insult had faded away quite a bit. So now he and Helga left the holodeck to head for the bridge. A couple minutes later both Arnold and Helga showed up on the bridge, Arnold went to his chair while Helga stood just behind the captain's chair. "Contact Admiral Wartz." Sanders spoke up. "Aye sir…He's responding." Arnold kept his eye's on the screen. "On screen." The view of earth was replaced by Admiral Wartz. "Hello captain Mileson and to you too Captain Pataki, it's good to see you alive." Helga grew angry, but didn't show as much. "Yeah, but half my crew didn't Admiral." Said Helga with a trace of anger. "I'm sorry for your loss captain-" Helga interrupted him. "yeah Admiral, what are you going to do about it, those Irkens destroyed my ship and half of my crew, and if Captain Mileson didn't get there in time, the whole crew would be gone." Wartz shifted in his seat. "Please calm down captain, I will do everything in my power to find out what is happening, in the meantime your crew will be reassigned to other ships and any survivors from the station need to report to headquarters. I will beam aboard in one hour to go over your reports, Wartz out." The screen blinked out and once again filled with the planet earth.

Arnold turned to Helga, "That could have gone smoother." He said a little annoyed, she just gave a mean look. "Well what do you expect half my crew is dead and he doesn't care, when he comes onboard I'll-" Arnold held up his hand to silence her. "You'll do no such thing Helga, lets just get through this professionally and maybe we'll get this resolved quickly, now what is important is figuring out who attacked you and that station." Helga shifted a little, he was right she wouldn't get anywhere by yelling at the admiral. "First of all they called themselves the Irken Empire and their here on one mission, invasion." Arnold was a little shocked, that any race would still be bent on invading other systems, but there are races like that so he wasn't too surprised. "We'll have to inform Admiral Wartz of this when he comes aboard, until then I'll have the sensor logs gathered and analyzed, we'll see what we can find out about their ships." Helga nodded in agreement.

Patterson walked into the mess hall as the doors slip open with the familiar sound of released air. He looked around, their were various crew members talking and eating. Then he noticed McNeil starring out into space by the window, so he started to walk to him. McNeil noticed someone behind him and turned to see his friend Hank, and brightened up. "Hey Hank good to see you, I was worried for a moment." Hank smiled a little, "Yeah, thanks." He said shaking hands with his friend. "So Carson what you going to do after all this?" He leaned back in his chair. "Well I was thinking of asking to be reassigned here, it's a nice ship and I want to help them against these invaders." Hank thought a moment. "You know something, you have a point there, I think I'll join too, there going to need help and I was at the Ops station and I still remember some of the sensor readings from their ships." He said with a smirk. "Good to see you still have a flair for adventure." Hank smiled. "IU wouldn't miss it for anything." So now they were each bent on joining the crew and hope they could help the crew of the Titan against these invaders.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? I hope I'm doing okay, please review to let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, well here it is chapter 4, it took a little long to get his one up, one thing is I wanted to write a longer chapter, I noticed long my chapters got when I reached chapter 3, so I decided to make them longer, so here it is a longer chapter.

Now like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

I also like to thank **Hellerick Ferlibay** for your reviewing, so many questions, please be patient with me, most of your questions will be answered in time as the story continues, and also one thing I like to bring to mind, and it's strictly my opinion, wiether anyone agrees is up to them, but when your dealing with stories that are set in laters years or alternate universes, there is a little more freedom in character devolpment, because of affects time has on people, simply put a person can change dramticlly or slowly over a given period of time.

Well without further delay I bring you chapter 4

* * *

"Hey Arnold" 

A New Frontier

Chapter 4

Admiral Wartz put the PADD on the table after reading the reports and gathered information about the Irkens. "Okay, I've seen enough. Captain Mileson you'll join beta fleet to intercept this invasion and alpha fleet will be on standby, oh also the U.S.S. McKinley has finished their refit after their four year mission in the beta quadrant so they'll be joining the fleet as well, I'll be on the U.S.S. Lexington commanding the fleet. Do you understand?" Arnold simply nodded. "Very good, oh and before I forget, a supply shuttle will be dropping off some new torpedoes, but remember these new torpedoes are only to be used as a last resort, do you understand." Arnold nodded, "Yes Admiral, we'll depart as soon as the fleet is ready." The admiral stood up from his seat, "Very good, the fleet will be assembled in a few minutes" Said Wartz as he left the briefing room, and as he left he looked to Helga. "Well since you're here for a while would you like to on tactical?" Asked Arnold knowing Helga loved the feel of power at her finger tips, "Sure thing football head, besides I would like to teach those Irkens a lesson or two." Arnold smiled lightly, she hadn't really changed since the academy, always being the one who swung a punch at anyone who messed with her, and luckily, she never got kicked out of Starfleet. "What are you smiling at?" Said Helga with a scowl, "It's just you never changed, you were always the fighting type." Helga had smirk on her face, "And you always tying to find diplomatic solutions." Arnold hung his head low, "Well not during the Dominion war." Helga suddenly remembered that war and how many casualties the Federation took.

Helga's thought was interrupted by a chirp from the com. "Bridge to Captain Mileson." Arnold tapped his badge. "Mileson here, go ahead." "Captain the fleet is ready, and the new torpedoes have been installed." "That's good, join up with the fleet and send the coordinates to the Admiral." "Aye captain, Johanssen out." Arnold signaled Helga to join him on the bridge, "Ah Captain Pataki, would Commander Heyerdahl like to take the Ops Station?" Helga thought a moment. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I'll have her come up here right away." Arnold nodded and took his seat in the captains chair. "Miss. Pataki would you like to take tactical?" He said trying to stay formal. "Yes, captain, I'd be honored." Said Helga as she went to the tactical station as the other person simply left to go to another station. When Helga took her station she tapped her badge. Pataki to Heyerdahl, please report to the bridge." The was a short silence, "On my way captain, Heyerdahl out." Arnold turned his attention to the forward screen. As he stared at the screen he realized what was about to happen, another war, and again he'll be fighting for the safety of Federation and maybe even more.

Gerald noticed a look of uncertainty on Arnold, so he leaned in a little. "What's wrong Arnold?" he said low enough for only Arnold to hear. "Its nothing, it's mostly going into battle so soon after finishing up with another one, for once I would just like to explore the galaxy and not fight." Gerald nodded. "I see what you mean Arnold, but you know that old paradox, If you want peace, then prepare for war." Arnold let out a sigh. "Yeah your right Gerald, you know I've been thinking about civilian life lately and-" he was cut off, "Are you thinking about retiring already? You just barely got command of starship and already you want to quit?" Arnold shifted slightly. "No it's not like that Gerald, but it's just after the dominion war, part of me just wants to go back home." Gerald thought a moment. "Maybe your right, home does seem nice, and no holodeck could ever replace the real thing." Arnold nodded in agreement, but before Arnold could say anything, a voice came from behind him, "Sir, we are being hailed by the Lexington." Phoebe's voice rang out across the bridge. "On screen." She tapped a few keys and the screen changed to bridge of the other ship, and standing in the center was Admiral Wartz. "Captain Mileson, the fleet has been assembled and we are about to head out, have the new torpedoes been installed?" Arnold turned to Helga at the tactical station, she simply nodded yes. So Arnold turned back to the screen. "Yes sir." Wartz straightened his stance. "Very good, we will rendezvous at the following coordinates, and travel at warp 9." Ensign Pierce nodded to Arnold signaling the coordinates were received, Wartz continued, "Standby on my mark. Wartz out." The screen switched to the previous view.

A series of chirps could be heard from the Ops station, to which Phoebe tapped a couple keys. Then Wartz's voice came over the com. "All ships prepare for warp 9," Pierce entered the commands. "Engage." Immediately all the ships went into warp at warp 9 to where the invaders were known to be, they determined their location from readings taken from long range sensors. Arnold and the rest of the crew it would take several hours to reach their destination, so they went to and fro like normal until they were close enough. The bridge was mostly empty except for Gerald, Phoebe and a few other crew members. Gerald stood up from his chair, maybe he would get to talk to Phoebe for once. All the while Phoebe was starring at the console as she tapped in commands. "Commander Heyerdahl," She looked up from the console. "Yes sir." Gerald became focused on her looks, it had been years since he saw he last. "Ah, so Phoebe, how have you been?" He asked casually. "I've been fine Commander, although it's good to see you again." Gerald smiled lightly. "As it is to finally see you after all these years, ah Phoebe would you like to…have a drink at the mess hall, maybe some tea?" Asked Gerald, despite the fact he never really liked tea, but he figured at most that she would she would like tea. "Not now, I have to go over these readings and prepare for when we engage the Irkens." Gerald shifted his stance. "Yeah your right, besides I have some reports to go over. Later, perhaps?" He said a little hopeful. "That sounds good Gerald, I look forward to it." He smiled briefly but it wore off before anyone could see his grin as he walked back to his chair to go over some of the reports.

Captains Log Stardate: 57075.11: We are currently in route to intercept these invaders traveling at warp 9, there are 10 ships forming the beta fleet, the U.S.S. Hawkeye galaxy class, U.S.S. Carolina, prometheus class, U.S.S. Athena defiant class, U.S.S. Venture defiant class, U.S.S. Phoenix akira class, U.S.S. Rode Island excelsior class, U.S.S. Sierra saber class, U.S.S. Prokofiev Excelsior-class, and then the U.S.S. McKinley intrepid class, and the U.S.S. Lexington nebula class. The fleet should arrive at 06:30 hours, from there the fleet will be deployed to counter this new threat. On a more personal note, I just prey that all the ships and their crews return home safe, although that maybe wishful thinking, as I had often encountered during the Dominion war. Well as for the rest of the crew, they seem confident that we will return home. 

A chirp came from the door to Arnold's ready room, he was sitting at his desk finishing up his log entry. "Come in." He said as he stood up to look through at the stars flying by. Gerald stepped through as the doors wisped open, h saw Arnold starring out into space, and this time literally. "Hey Arnold," Arnold glanced from where he was standing. "Hello Gerald, so did you talk to Phoebe?" Gerald lowered his head and rubbed his neck. "Yeah I did, but she was too busy." Arnold turned and walked over to Gerald. "Well Gerald, I sure do wish you luck." A smile crept up on Gerald's face. "Thanks Arnold." "Yeah well-" he was interrupted by the signal from his badge, "Bridge to Captain Mileson." It was Helga's voice on the com, but it carried a sense urgency. "Go ahead." "We will arrive in 1 minute captain." "Thanks, I'll be right there." He looked at Gerald, "Well my friend, once more into the breach we go." Gerald didn't say a word except for a simple nod, and they both left the ready room onto the bridge.

As the door opened, Arnold could see everyone at their station awaiting orders on what to do next. He turned his attention to Helga at the tactical station. "Miss Pataki, do you know anything that will help us against the Irkens?" She tapped a few keys. "Yes, I have modified the phaser's modulation so hopefully it will do a little more damage to their shields and any torpedoes will be armed to a higher yield. It's my experience that in our previous attack, the torpedoes didn't have enough effect on their shields. And I have notified Admiral Wartz of these modifications and each ship is doing the same thing." Arnold nodded. "Good work." He said then he turned to the face the helm. He could see they were coming out of warp. "We have arrived as well as the rest of the fleet sir." Said Ensign Pierce. "Good, all stations go to red alert, secure all systems, set repair priority to hull integrity and warp drive." He could see the fleet was forming up and ahead of them were the Irken invaders, there was one main ship which was made of modules the top front was the largest which curved back and over to the back of the ship, then below was connected a round cone shaped module, then behind it was a few more which appeared to make up it's engineering and propulsion systems, and the entire ship and all of the small support craft were painted a maroon color. He could also see four small cruisers with two on each side of the main ship, then surrounding them were dozens upon dozens of small attack fighters.

Helga recognized the main ship it was the one that destroyed her ship, she felt anger and hate rising up, but against her instincts she repressed them, because she had to keep her anger under control or risk the lives of the entire crew, Helga took a deep breath and exhaled as she readied herself for what was to happen. "Sir were receiving a transmission from the Lexington, audio only." Said Phoebe, Arnold nodded in her direction for her to play the transmission over the main speakers. "This is Admiral Wartz, all ships form up, attack pattern Delta 2-5-8, engage targets on my command." The tension was thick in the air as everyone felt like every second was like an eternity. "Engage." Then suddenly all the ships in the small fleet went off at half impulse to engage the invaders. Arnold spoke softly to himself. "In peace there's nothing so becomes a man, as modest stillness and humility; but when the blast of war blows in our ears, then imitate the action of the tiger: Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood…"

* * *

So we are on the eve of a battle, but is this the end of it? or is it just the beginning of something much bigger, stay tuned and find out, oh and please leave a review, just try not to be to mean. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello eveyone, now I bring you chapter 5 of "A New Frontier"

First I like thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also I want to thank **Hellerick Ferlibay** for reviewing. I would like to say first of all I'm kinda tired of all this. I had responded to your review, but my computer messed up and I had to re-login, and I was tired from work, so I'll address most of the issues later, but one thing, most of the errors you pointed out are simple typos that I overlooked and I'll try to double check my work, so lay off. And it's not uncommon in starfleet for someong to call someone Mr. or Miss. or Mrs. I'll address the rest later.

Now without further delay, chapter 5...

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Chapter 5

Arnold's ship flew in first and the others followed soon after. Then as the Federation ships made their move, the Irken ships accelerated to attack speeds, the small attack ships reached the Federation ships and opened fire. Small bursts of purple light erupted from the fighters, as the attacked. As their energy weapons hit the ships, their shields glowed blue and the bubble like shield could be seen. The bridge rocked slightly from the attack, "Fire phasers, full spread." Ordered Arnold, Helga complied and tapped a series of keys to target the fighters. Suddenly beams of red and orange fired from the ship's phaser arrays, a few found their mark and fighters either exploded or heavily damaged. Arnold noticed this, "What happened?" he asked, Phoebe ran a few scans of the fighters. "Sir, they appear to have very little armor and no shields." Arnold turned his attention to the main ships that kept still a few million kilometers ahead. "What about those ships?" he asked, Phoebe ran a couple more scans. "They have shields, but they have charged their weapons yet." He gazed at the ships wondering to himself why they just stood there motionless while dozens of the small fighters were destroyed. What could they be waiting for? Thought Arnold.

Several minutes have passed and the battle continued, most of the small fighters where moving to fast to be hit by phaser fire, the bridge rocked again from another attack run made by the fighters. "Shields down by 20 percent." Said Helga from the tactical station. "Miss. Pataki, what's going on?" She turned he attention to Arnold. "I don't know, they're moving to fast for the phasers to lock on, I manage to get a few of them, but the rest of them get past the phasers and fire on us." Arnold thought for a moment. "Miss. Pataki, attack pattern Sierra 3." She nodded. "Aye sir." She entered the commands and suddenly the ship made its way through the fighters dodging their fire while the phaser arrays fired at multiple targets around them. Then the ship did a few barrow rolls to take advantage of all its phaser arrays. Suddenly then another batch of fighters started on another attack run, but they were headed for the U.S.S. Rode Island. "Sir," yelled out Phoebe from her station. "The Rode Island has taken heavy damage, there shields are near collapse." Arnold looked at the batch of fighters headed for the ship, he knew they couldn't get all of them with their phasers, but something had to be done, but what? Arnold racked his brain for a tactical maneuver that would help.

"Photonic Shockwave" said Helga, Arnold looked at her curiously. "Miss. Pataki?" She looked straight at him. "A photonic shockwave should work; you fire a couple torpedoes between enemy ships then fire phasers to detonate them to create a photonic shockwave that disables their ships." Arnold had no time to think, he just nodded, and said. "Do it." Helga immediately carried out the maneuver, and just before the fighters reached firing range, Helga fired to photon torpedoes, once they got between the fighters; she fired two shots at the torpedoes which exploded with a shockwave that destroyed a couple fighters and disabled the rest. Arnold turned to Helga. "Good job Miss Pataki." "Thanks Captain." She said in return, Arnold turned his attention back to the battle that raged in front of him. "Miss Pataki, attack pattern Omega 2." Helga simply nodded and carried out the order. Soon the ship went into a barrel roll through the fighters, firing phasers full spread as it went. The battle seemed to be going well, almost to well for Arnold, it can't be this easy, he thought. Almost as he was thinking about the other ships that stayed motionless, they began to move toward the battle. The smaller cruisers were in front and the flagship followed behind them. Then as Arnold's ship was taking care of a small batch of fighters, the Irken ships headed for one of the U.S.S. Venture.

"Captain, the Venture is taking heavy damage." Said Phoebe, Arnold grew concerned, "On Screen." The image on the view screen switched to the Venture and its attacker the Irken Flagship. Everyone on the bridge could see the Venture's shields glowing a bight blue from all the hits it was taking. "Captain, their shields are failing, there at 25 percent and falling." Arnold had heard enough. "Miss Pataki, attack pattern Delta." She entered the command and the ship turned and headed to the Irken ship, but just as the Irken ship retargeted the Titan, it dived down and under the ship firing at the underside of the ship. As the ship made its maneuvers, Helga was impressed by Arnold's knowledge of combat techniques; he had changed quite a bit since the academy. She guessed it was from his experience during the Dominion War. Then the ship rocked under the fire from the lead Irken ship. Sparks flew from one of the stations on the left of the bridge, the crewman sitting at the station managed to keep himself from being harmed as he held his arm in front of face. Arnold glanced at him, then yelled out "Report." Phoebe tapped a few keys. "The Irken Flagship has opened fire, aft shields down 20 percent, casualties reported on decks 14, 15, and 16. Medical teams are responding." The shipped rocked again from another hit. "Reroute power to aft shields to compensate." Arnold ordered as the ship took more hits to the aft section.

Arnold watch in horror as the other ships took heavy damage, one ship was totally disabled, it was the U.S.S. Sierra. "Gerald, what's the Sierra's status?" he asked. Gerald tapped some keys on he chair. "They lost all propulsion, warp core was taken offline to avoid a warp core breach, and they're life support is failing." He kept his gaze on the disabled ship. "Bridge to transporter room 2, beam the Sierra survivors aboard." Then in an amazing demonstration, the Carolina activated its multi-vector assault mode, and split up into three separate ships to attack the Irken support ships. All three ships focused their fire on one section of the ship as well did the two other ships. Everyone watch in an awe as the three ships, now five broke through the shields and caused visible damage to the Irken ship. However, victory was short lived as the two of the Irken cruisers closed in and opened fire. One of the ships, the Athena was destroyed soon after and the shockwave hit the neighboring ship the McKinley, while the three ships that formed the Carolina were out of range of the shockwave. Arnold's heart sunk as the Athena was destroyed before his eyes.

"Report" Said Arnold. "The McKinley has taken heavy damage from that shockwave, they lost forward shields, and I'm reading casualties on most of the ship." Phoebe said from her station. "Hail the McKinley." Said Arnold glancing toward Phoebe, she nodded. "Aye sir…They're responding." Arnold looked back to the screen. "On screen." It switch from the view of the battle to the bridge of the McKinley. There in the center of the chaos was Captain Rex Smythe-Higgins III. The other captain noticed Arnold. "Why how do you do captain?" Arnold straightened himself. "I've been better, How's your ship?" Asked Arnold. Captain Higgins looked around tapped some keys on his console that was in the arm rest of his chair. "Well not so good Captain. Shields are down to 15 percent and hall integrity is at 40 percent-" He was interrupted when his ship shook from another hit, and a console behind him exploded sending the crewmember to the ground. Then a voice came from the Ops station. "Sir, the EPS conduits on deck 7 are overloading, more than half the deck is going to blow in less then 5 minutes." Higgins taped a couple keys on his console. "All hands, this is the bridge, emergency evacuation deck 7." Arnold came up with an idea. "Captain, let me beam everyone from deck 7." Higgins didn't object. "Good idea captain, I'll lower the shields just long enough to let you transport them, in the meantime I'll need cover." Arnold nodded. "Can do Captain, Mr. Pierce give the some cover." "Aye sir." Arnold's ship flew in to provide cover fire for the McKinley.

As soon as they were in range Phoebe started to transport everyone off deck 7, after a couple minutes past she announced out load. "I have them Captain." He looked over. "Good catch Commander." Arnold turned back to the screen, "Thanks Captain, I owe you one." Said Higgins, but his bright attitude was short lived as the computer announced. "Warning structural collapse in 10 seconds, warning structural collapse in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Then in an instant like a line of fire, the explosions raced across the ship's hull as the EPS conduits overloaded. This rocked the McKinley badly as to knock Higgins out of seat and on to the floor, a few others fell down too, but some held on for dear life. As soon as he got up he yield out, "Report." The man at the Ops station check the computer. "Sections 13 through 60 are gone, forward dorsal phasers are offline, aft dorsal phasers at 50 percent, shields are down to 10 percent, hull integrity is at 30 percent." Higgins managed to compose himself. "Reroute all available power to damage control, concentrate on shields, and warp dive." "Aye sir." Came the response as the officer started to carry out his orders. Higgins turned his attention back to Arnold. "Well thanks for your help captain; we'll take it from here." "Your welcome." Arnold said as he shifted in his chair. "Okay, lets get this over with." Said Arnold was the ship made is way back into the battle after helping the McKinley.

To be continued...

* * *

So what did you think of the battle so far? Please let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again everyone, sorry for beign late on the this chapter, like it matters anyway.

First I like to thank **Hellerick Ferlibay** for leaving a review, anf first of all I was just using Mr. Miss. and Mr.s as examples. And I'll try my best to spot my mistakes, but I can't garantee anything. And as for "Down" thats the Z axis I beleive. Also EPS stands for Electro-Plasma System, and lastly the USS Sierra was not destroyed, but left drifting space, because it could no longer support life, and the Warp Core was non operational.

Now I also like to thank **acosta perez jose ramiro** for reviewing as well I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as well as anyone else who might enjoy this story.

Without any further delay, I bring yo chapter 6. (I expanded chapter 6 so that it would be easier to start chapter seven)

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Chapter 6

Arnold straightened himself in his seat, and watched the battle unfold in front of him. It wasn't going good, the U.S.S. Sierra was float adrift, the U.S.S. Athena was destroyed, The U.S.S. McKinley, U.S.S. Venture, and the U.S.S. Rhode Island were all heavily damaged, and no one knew how long they would hold out. Moreover, it's only by some quick thinking that his own ship is in intact as it is. He didn't like this, nearly half of small fleet was almost gone, if any of those ships took a couple good direct hits, they will be destroyed. Arnold concentrated on what his next move will be, "Commander Heyerdahl, what's the status of that lead ship." Asked Arnold, then Phoebe started scanning the ship. 'There shields our at 97 percent, weapons systems are all at full power, and I'm not reading any fluctuations in their power grid, it seems that they have received very little damage." Arnold thought for a little, then he'll try one more trick before using the other torpedoes. "Miss. Pataki, arm 8 torpedoes at maximum yield." She went to work on arming the torpedoes, and then when she was done she looked up from the station. "Ready sir." Arnold looked hard at the ship on his screen at it continued to attack the other ships. "Target their shield generators and initiate attack pattern Delta." "Aye sir." She entered the commands, the ship flew in at full speed downward than sharply back up firing at the bottom side of the ship. "Sir," Phoebe spoke up. "Their shields are at 90 percent." Arnold knew that wouldn't be good enough, they simply didn't have the recourses launch enough torpedoes at maximum yield, and some of the other ships were fortunate to have enough power to have shields.

Suddenly the Venture came in on an attack run firing it's pulse phaser cannons and firing what torpedoes it had in it's bays. Then before the ship could react the lead Irken ship opened fire getting several direct hits. The ship then lost all control and the momentum of the ship carried it into the Irken ship The fleet watch in horror as the ship bounced off the Irken's shields, pieces of the ship broke off from the impact and started to drift away until the Prokofiev flew in and stopped it with it's tractor beam and transported what survivors there were. As Arnold's ship came around for another attack run, he could see the other ships attacking the ship with little success. "Miss Pataki," Arnold swallowed hard he didn't want to use them, but they were in a desperate situation. "Ready a transphasic torpedo." Without hesitation she carried out the order. "Ready." "Target the nearest support ship." Helga targeted the ship and fired, and a torpedo glowing bright orange flew across space and to its target. A second later it hit directly on the ships shields. The purple haze that was the shields glowed brightly form the impact, but nothing much else happened. "What happened?" Asked Arnold, and again Phoebe ran a scan over the ship. "The torpedo has brought there shields to 50 percent…wait the one of the other ships is heading for us at full speed.

On of the other Irken ships past by the other and headed straight for Arnold's ships, he knew what they were up to. "Reroute all available power to the shields." He yelled out, then suddenly the Irken ship opened fire. The ship rocked heavily from the bombardment, then the Mission Ops console exploded in an array of sparks and small burst of fire. The officer at the station was sent flying down to the ground, and some sparks flew from some other stations but not severe. Helga was also tossed from her station and fell against the back wall. Then as the ship passed everything calmed down lightly, Gerald rushed over the officer that was at Mission Ops, he was unconscious so he checked his pulse, and he looked gravely up at Arnold who wanted to know how bad it was. "He's dead." Arnold's heart sunk again, then he saw Helga on the ground too. "Helga." He cried out and went over to help her up; she looked up weakly at him. "Oh hi football head." Arnold felt a sigh of relief, but it looked like she took a good hit to the head. He looked over at an ensign rushing over to help. "Take her to sick bay." He nodded and started to carry off Helga off the bridge.

Arnold walked over back to his chair. "Heyerdahl, hail the Lexington." "Aye sir." A second later Wartz appeared on the screen. "Yes captain." He said calmly. "Admiral, you have to order a retreat, they're too much for our ships, we need to retreat, and maybe with the entire fleet we maybe able to fight them off, but we can't with the ships we have." Wartz seemed unaffected by his speech. "I would have to agree Captain, I hate to does this but we have already lost too many ships and reinforcements won't get here in time. I'll send out the command right away, Wartz out." Then without warning the lead ship opened fire on the Lexington toward it's engines. After a few hits the shields were down and started to directly hit the engines, and after a few more hits the starboard nacelle was blown right off the pylon and the port engine was torn to pieces leaving a little bit of the engine sitting there. "Sir the Lexington Is hailing us." Said Phoebe. "On screen." Wartz appeared once again, but this time the bridge he was on was badly damaged, a bulkhead had collapsed behind the captain's chair and wires hung right above. "Captain, you're going to have to lead what's left out of here, the Lexington has lost its warp engines, we only have impulse and even then that won't last long." Arnold didn't like this, there wasn't enough room onboard their ship to fit everybody. "Captain, you and others just transport everyone you can and leave, that's an order." Arnold nodded. He looked to Gerald. "Commander Johanssen, open a channel to the fleet." Gerald tapped a few keys. "Channel open." Arnold walked to the center of his bridge. "This is captain Mileson of the U.S.S. Titan, everyone transport as many people you can off the Lexington and retreat to earth at highest available warp." A few beeps came from Gerald's console. "The fleets responded sir, they're preceding to transport people off the Lexington." Arnold sat back down. "Good," Then he tapped his badge. "Bridge to transporter room 3, beam everyone you can from the Lexington, Mileson out." A few minutes late and the remaining ships are to capacity, The Hawkeye managed to get the rest of the Lexington crew that survived, and the small fleet flew off at warp speed back to earth all the while the Irken forces formed up and continued on their course for earth.

The doors opened up to Sickbay as Ensign Chells brought in Helga, who was still acting weird from the hit to the head. Sickbay was really busy, but starting to calm down a little. Lila glanced at them and then finished up with her latest patient. "What happened?" she asked. Ensign Chells spoke up for Helga. "She was knocked in the bulkhead at hit head." Lila noticed how Helga was acting. "I see, hold on a minute." She went over to grab a medical tricorder off the console and returned to run a medical scan on Helga. The tricorder she held was the newest model and resembled a PADD, so she proceeded to take a scan mostly of Helga's head trying to find any minor or major damage that might have happened. "Hmm, just a minor concussion, I'll give her some anesthesine for the pain, and she'll have to stay here and rest." Chells nodded, "Help me get her on the bed." Chells helped put Helga on the medical bed so she could rest. "I'll report back to the Bridge." Lila nodded as Chells walked out Sickbay and she continued to take care of the wounded from the battle.

Captain's :log Supplemental Stardate: 57075.34: We are returning back to earth at high warp, as we can only achieve warp 8.5 right now until full repairs can be made the Oakland Shipyards. We lost altogether four ships, three of which were destroyed, and much of the other ships took heavy damage. I have called for the senior officers to meet in the ready room to discuss what can be done about this newest threat to the Federation.

Arnold turned from the window and sat down at the head of the table, he looked to everyone over once before speaking. There was Gerald, his second in command, Phoebe taking charge of Operations, Lila his Chief Medical Officer, next to her was Rhonda, Chief Engineer, then the only one not there was Helga because she was still resting in Sickbay. "Commander Sawyer, what is the casualty report?" She looked at the PADD she held in her hand and handed it to Arnold. "Not good, in all 27 officers were wounded few critically, and 10 dead." She said summarizing the report. Then he looked to Rhonda, "How the engines?" She looked to her report. "There functional captain, that's the best news I can offer you, as long as we make it back there should be no problems." Arnold nodded. "Understood, and Commander Heyerdahl, what is your report of the situation?" She cleared her throat, "Well, the port and aft shield generators took the most damage, only functioning at 60 percent the forward and starboard sides are at 80 percent and the dorsal and ventral shields have received minor damage, and as for everything else, the ship has taken damage but the repair teams have been doing a rather exceptional job at repairing the ship." "That's good to hear, but what I'm interested in right now is that how long do we have until the Irken Invaders make it to earth?" Phoebe spoke up, "I have studied the scans of their ships and from what I have determined that the mass of main ship prevents it form traveling any faster than warp seven, and the reports from long range scans suggest that they have resumed there cruising speed of warp 6.7, and at that speed they will reach earth in approximately 12 days and we will reach earth about 4 days before they do." Arnold thought for a moment. "That doesn't give us much time, we-" he was cut off from chirp that came from the door. "Come in." The door opened and Lt. Patterson walked in, "Sorry to interrupt captain, but I think I might have some information relative to this new threat." Arnold looked at him closely, "You're not a member of my crew, are you one of the survivors from the station?" Patterson nodded. "Yes, I'm Lt. Patterson formally of Deep Space 12."

Arnold gestured for him to take a seat. "Please to meet you, although I wish it had been under better circumstances." Patterson nodded. "As do I." Arnold sat down back in his seat. "So what is it that you have to tell me?" he asked. Hank looked up nervous that he was talking to that captain and not just that one of the hero's of the Dominion war. "Well I had thought that I heard the word Irken before, so I did a little research into my family history and one of my ancestors by the name of Dib Membrane mentioned such encounters with an Irken." Arnold just gazed intently as though by asking if there was anymore information that could be of use. "Well from the journals Dib kept, it turned out that after years of attempts in trying to stop the Irken from taking over earth, it turned out that the Irken was sent to earth simply to be gotten rid of by his own kind, betrayed as it were. And after he learned this he resigned his allegiance to the Irken Empire and then simply disappeared after that, Dib was never able to find him after that." Gerald spoke up. "That's an interesting story but how does it help us?" But before he could answer Phoebe spoke up. "I assume that the lieutenant is saying that the only way to find him is by traveling back in time to a point where his last location was known." Phoebe had said a mouthful, Gerald smiled a little, it was just like Phoebe to answer his questions like that.

Arnold shifted in his seat, "What your proposing lieutenant is difficult, also that there are certain regulations on time travel, of course there have been some have tampered with it, Kirk being one of them, but I-"Arnold was interrupted by Gerald, "But Arnold, it may be the only way to stop the Irken invasion, and besides I don't think we have enough ships to propel their attack, and only if they threaten the Romulans then they'll get involved." Arnold knew he had a point the Romulans wouldn't care to much what happened to the Federation, but the Klingons and Vulcans would be involved, and perhaps the Klingon's warships may have and advantage. "I have thought about what you said lieutenant, but as of right now, I can't give such an order, but if our last attempt to stop them fails we will have to got with your option." Hank nodded, "Thank you Captain." And with that he left the ready room for the senior officers to talk more about their plans once they reach earth.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know what you think.  



	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone, I'm here again now with chapter 7, and for those of you who are reading, this is story will take while seeing that I have higher prioty stories I'm working on, "The Photograph" and a few others under construction.

Okay now I like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for your review, and thanks for enjoying it and I hope you like this one.

I also like to thank DarthRoden aka Carl for your belated review. I really apprietiated it coming from you, and I hope also you like this one as well, and with the references made.

Oh just FYI, as some you may have guessed, time travel would be in the story, so as I wrote it I had to consider all the times, time travel was done in the show and movies, and a lot of them were not of the federations's choice, seeing how they estabished the Temporal Prime Directive, that enforces non interferrence with the timeline, but there have been cases where that Directive flies out the window. So I went with the method from "Star Trek IV The Voyage Home" so don't get mad at me if the method doesn't make sense, but then again you try coming up with a method of time travel. Anyway here it is chapter 7...

* * *

"Hey Arnold"

A New Frontier

Chapter 7

The Irken invasion came in full strength and met the Federation, Klingon, and Vulcan ships head on. The battle started out as a stand still with both sides taking hardly any major hits, and the severe numbers of Federation, Klingon, and Vulcan ships started to over throw the Irken invasion, but just as the lead ship and one of its support ships were taking heavy damage, a second wave of Irken forces came out of a form transwarp conduit. The second invasion force almost literally came out on top of the federation forces. There were two lead ships that were bigger than the other lead vessel, it shared it's shape and color, but its armament surpassed that of the other. Along with the three ships they were joined by nearly three support ships that were the same as the previous lead ship. Admiral Wartz watched in horror from the bridge of the U.S.S. Washington as the one of the lead ships stared them down. "Oh my god…" Wartz drifted off in the shock of seeing such a huge vessel. Captain Scott walked up behind him while starring at the screen. "Sir-" Then he was interrupted by the tactical officer. "Captain, they're powering up their forward weapons." Scott knew his ship wasn't going to survive this encounter, "Diver all power to the forward-" Before he could finish his sentence the ship opened fire with all of weapons. The blue haze of the shields lit up over the Galaxy class starship from the fire of Irken ship. It was only a matter minutes before the shields here gone, and bolts of purple energy tore apart the hull of the ship, then suddenly one bolt stretched across and stuck the bridge right on and in a spilt second the bridge was gone in a ray of debris flying back across the ship.

Arnold shuddered at the sight of the rent less destruction of Admiral's ship, then as quickly as they appeared they spread out and started their attack on the surrounding ships. "Miss Pataki, ready a full volley of transphasic torpedoes, and target that ship." He didn't need to instruct which one precisely, as everyone on the bridge knew full well which he was talking about. She simple nodded as she received the order and armed the torpedoes and set in the target. "Ready." Arnold nodded to her and turned back to the screen. "Pierce, get us a clear shot." "Aye sir." The ship set off at full impulse dodging ship debris as they made their way through for a clear shot. Miss Pataki, as soon as we have a clear shot, take it," She just nodded again and waited till she could fire. A few seconds pass and the Pierce maneuvered the ship and finally a clear view of the Irken ship, and with that Helga fired without hesitation. Four streaks of orange light flew across space and scored a direct hit on the ship's hull, their shields glowing bright purple from the hit. "Sir, there shields are only down by 15 percent." Said Phoebe from the Ops station. Everyone on the bridge knew there was no hope for the federation or any other race in the Alpha quadrant if the Irkens aren't stopped here and now.

Arnold sat down in his chair, "Gerald, open a channel to the fleet." There was a chirp from the console. "Channel open." Arnold kept his gave at the battle in front of him. "This is Captain Mileson of the Titan, I know you all realize this is a lost cause, and you have all fought bravely in this battle, but I can't ask you to retreat, we have no where to retreat to, this is it. But we have a plan for defeating this threat, it is risky venue, but if it works, we can defeat the Irken empire. Until we return evacuate the planet and make your final stand here. Good luck to all of you. Mileson out." He hung his head low in defeat, then he took a deep breath before giving his next order. "Bridge to Lt. Patterson, report to the bridge." "Aye captain, Patterson out." Arnold looked over to Pierce at the helm. "Ensign get us to a safe distance, full impulse." Pierce nodded at him and took the ship out of the battle at full speed. A few minutes later Patterson walked onto the bridge, Arnold turned as he heard the door open. "Lt. please give phoebe a time index for the computer." Patterson nodded and walked to Phoebe's station and proceeded to giver her what information he had. "Phoebe do you have time index?" "Yes sir." Arnold tapped his badge. "Bridge to engineering." Rhonda's voice came over thr comm. "Lloyd her captain." "Lloyd, do you know of any methods of time travel." "There are some methods captain, I think the easiest would be what Kirk did when he saved earth from the probe." Arnold remembered those events but not what exactly Kirk did. "How's that Lloyd?" He asked. "Simple captain, he initiated a course straight for the sun at high warp, his own professional logs indicate the bird of prey reached warp 9.8 as was slung around the sun, causing it to inter some kind of temporal vortex." Arnold leaned back in his chair. "I see, I'll send Phoebe down to engineering so you two work together on this, in the mean time, we'll set course for the sun, Mileson out."

The ship headed out at full impulse toward the earth's sun as Phoebe and Rhonda worked on the equations for the jump. "Commander Heyerdahl to Bridge." "Yes Heyerdahl," Phoebe continued, "Captain we entered in the equations, their were some variables, availability of fuel components and mass of the vessel through a time continuum, but in all there should be no problem, unlike Kirk he didn't a have an advance Starfleet ship at his command, so we should be able to hit our target date of June 5th 2007." Arnold shifted around in his chair. "Good work, prepare for maximum warp." "Aye Sir, Heyerdahl out." Arnold stood back in his chair, starring intently at the space in front of him, he never would have believed in his entire career in Starfleet he would be ever traveling in time. "Engage," Pierce carried out the order and initiated warp drive. "May fortune favor the foolish." Arnold whispered to himself as the ship went to warp speed. Suddenly the sun was growing much larger as they got closer, and as they did he never could now how it felt doing this same thing in a rickety old Klingon ship that was even out of date when the attempted that insane trick, but it worked and earth was saved yet again by Captain James T. Kirk, and as fate had would have it, it was his turn now. Pierce started calling out their current speed as they approached sun "Warp 7…Warp 8…Warp 9…Warp 9.1…9.2…9.3…9.4…9.5…9.6…9.7…9.8…we have break away threshold" Arnold cried out. "Now Mr. Pierce." Then just as the ship appears certain to be swallowed by the Sun, a blast of some kind accelerates the ship along the far curve of the great star. Solar flares lick at the bright blur as she Arcs suddenly behind the sun, whipping almost faster than we can see and like a tracer bullet on a circular course, the bright blur emerges from the opposite side of the sun and starts back toward Earth. The ships engines were almost sizzling as it tore its way through the time continuum at break neck speeds.

Arnold no longer could see the bridge in front of him, he drifted into some kind of dream state, images of Helga, Gerald, Phoebe Rhonda, and Lila passed by him aging and regressing before his eyes, all the while he felt like he was floating over a sea of white clouds, although he couldn't tell exactly was it was, just what it closely resembled. Along with the images of his friends and shipmates, he got flashes of different moments in his life, briefly he saw himself going to Starfleet academy then graduating, then joining his first ship. The images kept going until it reach the present, and in the back of his mind thought it would end there, but to his surprise he was shown glimpses of alternate futures, one where he became Admiral and retiring with Lila as his wife, but suddenly another one cropped up of him and Helga, he was much younger in this one image then the last one, from the looks of it he had retired early, and just as he was looking at him and Helga enjoying the autumn sun, he could hear some kind of rumbling noise grow ever louder and louder until he felt like it was too much, then suddenly the sound climaxed with a bang sound. The ship came out of it's time warp with the glow fading softly away, the ship rested as the emergency breaking thrusters had fired to keep it from over shooting it's target destination, for the moment the ship just floated as it waited for the crew to regain consciousness and could continue their mission.

* * *

Okay what did you think? Except Hellerick, I pretty much know what your going to say, and frankly I don't care, and if your not a Star Trek fan, then do your self a favor and stop reading this, sorry if I'm being harsh, I don't mean to be. I just wanted to write a story that I though would be interesting. I know how this ranks up against the other Hey Arnold stories, ant most the I'll ever do is change this over to the "Star Trek" category, but until then it remains here Well thats it for now. Until next chapter, Jarel out.  



End file.
